


Stomach of Steel

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt:Kara shows off her mad eating skills.In the comics, and it's not something addressed too often anywhere else, Superman and by extension Supergirl can eat anything. Superman's literally swallowed bombs before.By anything, I do mean anything, steel, copper, lava, neutron star material, thought that is a difficult task to find, Plutonium, Uranium, you name it, they can eat it.Cesium would be amusing though, since it explodes on contact with water .:)





	Stomach of Steel

“I know. I know. I’ll be careful,” Kara tells her sister.

“It’s not that I distrust her, Kara.” Alex tries to find the right words. “Her mother knows, and, for some reason, she’s not telling her. Lillian clearly thinks this will cause something beneficial to her if she is not the one to tell Lena.”

“I trust Lena.”

“With your secret?”

“I don’t think she’ll tell anyone if she knows. I just… don’t want this to turn into… um…” A crinkle appears on Kara’s forehead.

“Another Lex?”

“She’s not like him!” Kara immediately asserts.

“Didn’t say she was, but… isn’t that what helped push Lex over the edge?”

“There’s not proof to that, and no proof that he really actually knows.”

“Sure… just really ambiguous comments and attacks on Lois.”

Kara sighs. “I really care about Lena. She’s become my best friend.”

“But?”

“But Lillian-”

“Has put doubts into your head. For all we know, she’s bluffing. Hasn’t Lena proved that her mother doesn’t really know her? It’s not like you don’t have other people in your life that don’t know.”

“No one as close to me, Alex. It’s not like I have a mask that makes it hard to find similarities between Supergirl and Kara. What if she does figure it out on her own one day? She’ll end up finding out she’s the only person close to me that doesn’t know.”

“Look, Kara. You tested positive on her little scanner. Since she designed it, I’m sure she has confidence in it. Not to mention… Kara Danvers has publicly been seen with Supergirl three times since Lena moved to National City. We have precautions in place for a reason. If she notices that you two looked alike, she has probably pushed the thought away. Look at Katy Perry and Mia Kirshner.”

“And Zoey Deschanel.”

“Exactly!” Alex smiles. “She’s also more of a friendly acquaintance of Supergirl’s than a friend.”

“Do you think I should tell her one day?”

“I think we should leave that decision to that day.”

“Okay… I should go before I’m late.”

“Have fun on your date!”

“It’s not a date. Stop saying that.”

* * *

“Alex!” Kara rushes into a lab at the DEO.

“What’s wrong?” Alex’s attention is fully on her sister, who’s breathing hard with wide eyes. “What happened? Is Lena okay?”

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Kara is talking wildly and gesturing with her hands.

“Breathe, Kara.” Alex checks her gun in its holster. “Where do -”

“No!”

“What?”

“There’s… We don’t have to go anywhere. Um. Lena is fine. I took care of it. I just… There’s… I…”

“Okay... Why don’t you tell me what’s going on from the beginning?” Alex sits on a stool.

Kara begins pacing around the lab. “So we were sitting down, eating on the patio… I don’t know who the target was, but I think it must have been me. It had to have been, right?” She looks over at Alex.

“Target for what?”

“I was shot at.”

“What?” Alex jumps off the stool.

“It was just some sniper. I didn’t even feel it. I checked the perimeter after, but all I found was the rifle and a tipped over coffee cup as if the sniper ran off in a hurry.”

“So you’re worried about someone after you?”

“No. Not really. But um… I ate the bullet.”

“You did what??” Alex’s eyes go wide.

“It bounced onto my plate. That’s how I knew it happened. I heard it. Lena was talking, so I don’t think she noticed. When she saw me looking down at my plate, she asked what was wrong. I- I didn’t know what to do, so I just quickly grabbed the bullet and swallowed it.”

"Kara… why? Why didn’t you just… I don’t know. Put it in your pocket or something?”

“It was a spur of the moment decision, okay? I panicked!”

“So if you’re not worried about the sniper… Why did you come running in here like that?”

“I’m worried about the bullet in my stomach!”

“Oh.” Alex laughs and sits back down. “You have nothing to worry about, Kara. Under a yellow sun, your body can digest some surprising materials.”

“Is that something Eliza and Jeremiah tested with Kal-El?”

“Let’s just say your cousin showed up with a similar problem one day that led to lots of testing that I now have access to.”

“Oh.”

* * *

“Alex! It happened again!”

Alex turns to see her sister rushing toward her with wide eyes. “What exactly?”

“I was at Lena’s apartment-”

“Her apartment, huh?” Alex smirks.

“Not the important part of this story, Alex.”

“Sorry. Sorry. Go on.”

“Thank you.”

“We’ll circle back to that.”

“Alex.” Kara's tone is exasperated. Alex just smirks, and Kara rolls her eyes. “Anyways… I heard something beeping while we were on the couch.” Alex opens her mouth to speak.

“Don’t say it, Alex. We were watching a movie, eating popcorn. I reached into the cushions, and pulled out this thing like this big.” She holds up her fingers with an inch between them. “I’m pretty sure it was a bomb. Lena turns to me, asking if everything was alright. She was giving me that look again.”

“What look?” Alex smirks.

“The one where she looks so concerned, and I feel bad about hurting her or keeping secrets. So I told her I just dropped popcorn, and then… well…”

“You swallowed it.”

“I swallowed it.”

“Are you o-”

“I felt something weird tickling feeling in my stomach, but it went away after a second. Should I be worried?”

“You swallowed a bomb that probably detonated in your stomach, and you’re standing here as if nothing happened. I’m sure you are fine.”

“Good.” Kara breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Maybe just don’t make a habit of trying anything too crazy. As far as I know, the most dangerous thing Superman swallowed was neutron star material.”

“What happened?”

“Obviously, he wasn’t on Earth when that happened. He got a little too close to a star exploding, and some of it flew into his mouth. The notes say that he swallowed like a mouthful of the stuff, which weighs about 400 million tons. He said some of the debris floating around after he regained consciousness had begun to orbit around him. He didn’t say anything about what happened after that.”

“That’s… interesting.”

* * *

“Hey… Alex…”

Alex spins around in her chair to see Kara fidgeting with her glasses nervously. “What’s up?”

“Two things…” Kara sits down next to her sister. “Umm… I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t you just start from the beginning?”

“Okay… So Lena was showing me this anti-kryptonite material she was working on as a surprise for Supergirl.”

“Really? Kara that’s… great. But how-”

“Yeah… that’s like not the interesting part of this story.”

“Really?”

“Really. She kept talking about all the specifications and such, and she looked so happy. I guess I must have looked… I don’t even know. But she offered me a glass of water. So after I had a few sips, she continued talking. When she asked me for help on how to tell Supergirl, I started getting nervous. I took a drink to calm my nerves and started talking, but then I realized she was staring at me like I had gone crazy. I stopped rambling when she moved the cup away from me and started asking if I was okay or something. I’m not sure. All her words kind of washed over me. Turns out… I had picked up a beaker of something she was working with that should have poisoned me, and well, long story short, Lena knows I’m Supergirl, and we are going on a date tonight. Okay, bye.”

Kara vanishes, leaving behind a slight breeze that unsettles Alex’s hair.

* * *

“Hey, Kara.” Alex joins Kara in a lab. “What’s all this?” She gestures to the boxes on the table.

“I may have scared Lena a little about the whole eating thing.”

Alex lets out a heavy sigh. “What did you do now?” She walks over to sneak through what’s in the boxes.

“Um.” Kara fidgets.

With a confused look, Alex picks up a box of Pop Rocks and a magnet. “Kara?” She looks pointedly at her sister.

“I was curious…” Kara says awkwardly.

“Oh no.”

“We went into her lab, and she made a joke about not eating anything this time. I may have taken it as a challenge.”

“Kara… you didn’t.”

“She had this… stuff in a tube or something that she was going to get rid of, but had to do it carefully. While she was doing something on her computer, I was all like ‘Hey, Lena. Watch this.’ I picked it up and chugged it.” She shrugs. “It was like two ounces. I didn’t think it would be a big deal - not after you had me drink that uranium last week, and Maggie dared me to…” She pretends to cough. “Um, never mind. Anyways… It was like two ounces of silver-ish liquid with black liquid on top.”

“What was it?”

“I’m getting to that. It was already to my lips when she jumped at me all worried. When it hit my mouth, it started to react, so I swallowed it. It felt like it was boiling on the way down. Lena grabbed my arms and started talking and was so scared. It calmed down after a few seconds. I told her I was fine, and then she hit me for ‘scaring the shit out of her.’ I guess it was something that basically explodes when it touches water and has to be kept under kerosene to keep from reacting to the moisture in the air.”

“Kerosene?”

“Yeah.”

Alex rubs her forehead. “You ate cesium?”

“Yeah!” Kara points for emphasis. “That’s what it was called.”

“You idiot.”

“That’s what Lena said.”

“I can understand why. So what… you want to eat weird shit now?” Alex gestures to the variety of items in boxes.

“I just wanna see what kind of fun things we could try.” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet.

“Kara… Why? Just… Why?”

“For science.”

“This isn’t my kind of science, Kara.”

“Okay, but Lena is still mad at me, and I’m tired of sleeping on the sofa.”

Alex blinks at Kara a few times. “Did you move in with Lena?”

It’s Kara's turn to blink. “Um. No?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Yes?”


End file.
